A Birthday To Remember Chapter 3
by Ifyourhappyclap
Summary: Davina's heart was pounding. She knew the voice. She remembers the voice. But what is she going to do ? Rubbish summary but good story please R&R!


Chapter 3 

"Jack?" She whispered

"That's me Davina, miss me?" he chuckled

It was Jack Rimmer. Waterloo Road's old head teacher, which Miss Mason has taken the place of. Davina was in love with him and they went out. They also got a house together; he also proposed which made Davina the happiest person alive. You would probably think well that's happy isn't it? But it was until Jack had an affair with Steph Haddock. Davina gave him chance after chance but each time something happened. He then had to leave because he reapplied for his job but Miss Mason was selected by the school governors. Davina then started seeing Tom.

"What can I say "She replied breathless.

"Well you could start by saying..."

"Davina, come on birthday girl there is loads of champagne left "Tom shouted.

Davina stood there motionless with the phone glued to her ear.

"Davina... are you alright?" Tom asked worried.

She managed to breathe out an "I'm ok" before going in to the panic stage.

Then tom started questioning her about who was on the phone. Davina couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Only my... mom, she wants to greet me a happy birthday" She managed to say.

"Oh can I speak to her it was about... something" Tom replied bright as the sun.

"Um now's not a good time Tom" Davina winced.

"It's important, she is going to get you a present and I want to know if it was what we agreed on." He responded calmly

"Not now Tom, can you get me champagne please!" Davina shouted.

Tom looked into her eyes and knew something was up. Something she wasn't telling him. He left it at that. He didn't want to start an argument. He returned to the staff room and started talking to Steph while every few seconds he would look through the glass window in the door at her.

She didn't mean to shout at him like that. She was trying to put the puzzle pieces together to figure out what she was going to do.

"Stressed?" Jack asked.

"Jack, just tell me what you want, it is my birthday and I really have things to do and..."

"Oh no..." he interrupted.

"What now?" Davina replied pacing up and down the corridor.

"I forgot... All about... your birthday" he replied.

"Jack it doesn't matter we aren't even together any more!" She shouted.

" I tell you what why don't we go to the Swan and Goose tonight and I will buy the best meal ever as just friends ,if that is what you want, so what do you say?"

"No, I can't sorry, I'm already going there... with someone else tonight" Davina said with a slight sigh.

"Tommy boy ay?" He chuckled

"Jack don't even say it like that. I don't even know why you phoned me. You know I'm still with Tom and you just try and push yourself into my life again, well no Jack you upset me the last time!" and with that Davina hanged up while a few tears came rolling down her face.

She strolled back into the staff room while everyone looked at her with worrying eyes.

"What??" Davina mouthed.

Everyone carried on talking and laughing and then Tom walked over to her. He opened his mouth as if to say something but Davina talked before he could,

"Just leave it tom" Davina mumbled and walked out of the staff room.

Meanwhile, back at the luxury inn in Rochdale, Jack still had the phone to his ear.

"Davina...?" He asked into the phone.

He missed Davina and knew that the affair he had with Steph Haddock was nothing more than a stupid drunken mistake. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a lager. He drank the lager quickly and then walked over to the cutlery draw. Jack knew that he still loves Davina more than anything else in the world. As his hand touched along the entire sharp cutlery he was a making a little plan in his head about what he was going to do tonight .To a certain person. He pulled out the sharpest knife he could find and shoved it in to his bag.

Jack knew how much he loved Davina and he wasn't going to let Tom take her away from him....

Ooo what do you think will happen next?

Chapter 4 will be done shortly. Please R&R!! :D:D


End file.
